


Petunia The Good Aunt and Christmas

by ayebydan



Series: Petunia the Good Aunt [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Good Petunia Dursley, Nice Petunia Dursley, Nice Vernon Dursley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Petunia Dursley finds out that Ron Weasley is to be left at Hogwarts while his parents travel to Romania with Ginny. The twins have each other and Percy is studying. She can't have the boy left alone now can she? There is only one thing for it. The boy will have to come to Number 4 for the holidays.
Series: Petunia the Good Aunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835500
Comments: 48
Kudos: 361





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a one and done. 
> 
> Honestly, the hounding didn't help. 
> 
> Things will come in time. This will be a several part piece. I would like to do a full Hogwarts thing (7 in a series but each part could have many chaps etc) but it depends on ideas and it depends on how people talk to me. I'm not going to write a story I link to verbal and emotional abuse you know? 
> 
> And this is so late because you liked the last one so much. I can't see how this can be so good. I try my best.

By the time December rolls around there is an understanding between Petunia Dursley and Hedwig the owl. Hedwig drops her wares on the far end of the table and then perches on a free chair while Petunia retrieves the post and then rummages for the feed she keeps for the said bird in the cupboard if she happens to not arrive during a cooked breakfast. Harry can insist all that he likes but Petunia is not going to feed an _owl_ any of her _breakfast cereal_.

When and why did wizards even learn Owls liked _cornflakes_ Petunia demands from her nephew in the same one she berates him for nearly breaking his neck to get onto a sports team. Vernon, of course, sends his praise and only enquires as if his Head of House needs to be reimbursed for the broom? 

The Dursleys never truly catch on to finances in Harry's world. 

Hedwig flaps her wings, accepts her feed each time she visits, and then barks a few times before adjusting herself and going to sleep on the back of a kitchen chair. Petunia huffs and then opens the letter from Harry. There is part of her that still wonders what the neighbours would say if they popped over to borrow some sugar and found a bird of prey just taking a nap in her kitchen. However, as she gets on with reading the letter from her nephew the scowl fades and her anxiety rises and by the time Vernon is due to come home from his work, she is frantic and pressed against the front door to make sure Hedwig has no means to escape. 

Vernon stumbles his way into the hall in absolute confusion. 

"We are going to have a wizard for Christmas, Vernon! Possibly several!"

" _What_?" is all that Vernon can get out as he casts his briefcase in the general direction of the sofa and begins to wrestle himself free of his work clothes. 

"Harry wrote, darling. _Close that door_! We need to keep Hedwig here."

"I thought she understood to wait if we told her?"

Petunia looks momentarily stunned at the suggestion before she scowls and then waves a hand in front of her husband and gestures towards the kitchen. Hedwig is now curled up on top of her cabinets and that suits Petunia as well as it is going to. 

"So Harry wrote and I assume there is need for-"

"Ronald is to be left at school by his parents," Petunia states in utter outrage as she slams a palm on the table, "They are visiting Charles in Romania with the sister and as far as I understand it, Percy is concentrating on exams and the twins have each other but Ronald is...well-"

"Going to be alone. Ah. Well. Well we just can't have that, can we Pet? The lad will just have to come here. And is the girl, Hermione, alright?"

"French alps with her family," Petunia states dismissively. 

"Right, well send a letter back and invite him here. We will work it out. I am sure they, or, it or...you know Wizards at Christmas can't be too different. You said Lily had James around one Christmas and though you hated it at the time it didn't sound like he found the er, situation itself overly confusing."

"There is that, love. A good point."

*&*

Petunia Dursley tries to make herself blend in at Kings Cross Station. _Again_. No one really cares as they are in far too much of a rush given it is December and everyone wants to get home to their families. Still, the more she is aware of trying to look inconspicuous she thinks she feels she stands out. Platforms nine and ten are just awkwardly positioned for those trying to not look like they are waiting in the middle. 

The signs about remodelling the station do not bode well either. 

"We are certainly not the only ones in this situation, Pet," Vernon grumbles to himself and his wife while pulling her closer and eyeing up a place between the coffee shop and the bank of trolleys for those taking multiple cases long distances, " I am more than sure that bloke in the red coat is hovering and I think I can just about remember seeing him when we sent the little one on his way," Vernon mumbles to her softly. 

"Perhaps because he works here and his uniform is red? Honestly. People I can deal with, Vernon, but I would rather not attract the attention of the Constabulary. We are seen hovering around then we start to leave with two boys with ancient-looking trunks? I was always anxiously waiting on my sister Lily too. The train is never early or late. It always arrives precisely on time. _You know why_. We should have stayed in the car a little longer," she mutters, sounding more hysterical by the sentence. 

"Petunia I am quite sure that officer is going out of his way to notice precisely nothing so he can stay in his ridiculous cubicle. When I was a lad, officers actually had beats and moved around. The damn nation is going to the dogs."

"Yes dear."

Right on time and before Vernon can settle into another typical Dursley rant to agree or disagree, Hogwarts students begin to pour out from their platform and Petunia straightens her back to look for her nephew. It seems the older students have either barged their way to the front or are just more efficient in getting themselves through the barriers because everyone Petunia sees at first is far taller than Harry could have grown in a few months. Or at least she hopes so. 

So concentrated as she is on peering at the groups and watching the colours of various ties that it completely bowls her over when Harry crashes into her laughing. 

"Aunty! I missed you so much!"

"My boy, my boy! Oh, how I missed you too! Calm down, calm down though for goodness sake. We have guests! You must be Ron," and without another thought, she throws her arms around the startled redhead too.

"N-nice to meet you, Mrs Dursley. Mr Dursley. Thank you for er, having me?"

Ron's face is inflamed and Vernon chuckles heartily, "Vernon and Petunia will do fine, lad. Let's get on our way, shall we? No Hedwig, Harry?"

"Hermione is in France and the Weasleys are a bit too far for her to get to soooo, no one to send her to really. The school will look after her."

"How does that work exactly?" Petunia breaks in before Harry can finish what he was going to say, and looking a little too thrilled at the news. Noticed by her husband of course. 

"I have to pay for her food or provide it and then Filch...the caretaker, feeds all the owls daily. But they are free to roam the grounds so can go and hunt."

"You got an Owl son?" Vernon asks Ron as they leave King's Cross and make their way towards the side street the Dursleys had managed to find a parking space in.

"Nah. My parents have a family Owl and my older brothers have ones cause they graduated and then Percy got one this year because he got made a Prefect. I have a rat. It was Percy's before. I left him at the school with my twin brothers who will look after him."

Petunia visibly shudders as they make their way down the street and Vernon quickly changes the subject before she decides there is another animal she does not approve of. 

"So, how often have you been around er, Muggles is it we are called to you?"

Harry nods and then looks to Ron to answer. Pulling their trunks along the group of four is getting some odd stares but after his first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry is more than used to that. The other three seem to find it unnerving though. Still, Ron glances at his friend and after receiving an encouraging smile, answers, 

"More than most wizards I guess. We live near a Muggle village with one wizard in it and dad always has some Muggle money on hand for emergencies if we need something. Plus, he thinks it is good that we know how to interact so sometimes we would walk into the village to buy something that did not cost much just so we would understand."

"And the exchange rate is-"

"Yeah, like Harry said the exchange rate is brilliant so sometimes...well if we needed something but-"

"I think we understand, Ron," Petunia cuts in swiftly, clearly understanding how the young boy is getting embarrassed. Harry also catches on and as they turn onto the street with their car he turns to something _he_ wants to know. 

"When is Dud coming home?"

"Later this afternoon, darling. That is why there is no time to lose and we're hoping the motorway will be decent. He only gets a half day but there is an optional rugby match this afternoon that he is staying for so that we could both come to collect you. Not that I wanted him playing that but when he heard you were on a broom several hundred feet-

"Pet," Vernon murmurs deeply.

"Oh I-"

"Well I-"

"He wants to be there, Harry," his uncle cuts in swiftly to his aunt's glare and Ron's snickers. If anything Muggle or Magical the redhead understands family dynamics. " Many first-team players in the older groups will go home early so as a first-year he might get a chance to play a full game!"

"He did mention that in his last letter, Aunty. Ron, I explained mind? Anyway, who else is staying and do you think he can win?"

Ron looks bewildered so explaining Rugby gets the family back to Number Four easily enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry introduces Ron to wrestling and the subject of what to eat for dinner comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole JK terf stuff has just killed my muse as a nb person. But this was nearly finished when I got a prod so this is what I have. I will finish it but it will take time. Sorry.

Ronald Weasley peers up one side of Privet Drive and down the other before turning to his best friend and biting his lip. "Weird question, mate?"

"I recon a lot of this fortnight is going to seem weird, Ron. Just go ahead."

"Right, erm, why are the houses....the same?"

Overhearing the conversation, Vernon pauses at the boot of the car and glances around his neighbourhood in confusion. He rather thinks Privet Drive has gotten rather diverse in recent years. Before you even look at the houses, Number two are a Pakistani family who owns the local store that Petunia is enjoying for its selections of various fizzy fruit juices. At first, it had been an adjustment to realise they were closed on a Friday afternoon for their day of prayer but they soon adapted to that and now the locals were just happy to have a shop open the full legal hours on a Sunday. Number six had decided to try a conservatory out the _front_ for some reason and sixteen further down the road has that diabolical water feature they never turn off even when there is a hosepipe ban in effect. Vernon keeps meaning to report that. If his flowers have to suffer then Patterson can shove his Greek goddess water fountain that is for darn sure! As for nine on the other side, well all Vernon thinks about that is they have ruined a perfectly good driveway.

Harry must understand what he means though as he immediately grins. "Oh, the village wouldn't have housing estates would it? I mean, I can’t think of any that do. Basically, all the houses are built like each other in rows or circles or ...whatever, by one builder. It means they can all be sold for the same price and stuff because they are the same but then you can do what you like with them. Ours is probably a bit boring in comparison. We just have a shed out the back with a table and chairs and then flower beds really. Others have swings and slides and stuff."

"Swings?"

"You guys don't have swings? That is crap. Oh and uh, don't mention the shed to my aunt ok? I did something stupid a few years ago. She wasn't impressed. Anyway, let's wait for Dud and then we can go down the park. I suppose swings won't feel too exciting if you can fly right enough."

"Harry," comes a sharp warning from Aunt Petunia as the boys finally haul their trunks through the front door, "Careful about where you speak, son."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"And _no_ , Harry, I am still not impressed about your wrestling antics off the top of our shed. Despite that, I do have all your ridiculous paperviews recorded on VHS so you might want to explain to Ron what you mean after all."

Harry blinks for a moment and then simply nods and gestures Ron up the stairs with another polite, "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

The guest room door is open and obvious by its lack of overall personality so Ron drags his trunk in there without a word and notes Harry is on one side of him and a pink carpet at the end of the hall suggests Dudley is on the other side. Settling himself in and throwing on some muggle clothes of worn jeans and t-shirt he is glad to see what he does fit in with the locals he has seen on the way.

Maybe this will not be as awful as he thought? Or difficult. Harry’s family sound nice at least. Still, it all feels weird. He cannot help but feel bitter that his parents have gone to Romania his first term at Hogwarts. Even if he didn’t say it in all his letters and was bad at replying in general he did miss home!

Then, to snap him out of his misery, Harry arrives in the doorway in what he is quickly informed are 'trackies' and a t-shirt with ' _Wrestlemania_ ' scrawled across it in vivid purple. He holds some black boxes in his hands.

"Dud will not be home for another few hours apparently but our joined TV and video tape set up is in his room in case my magic wrecked it. Time to educate you."

"On what? And I know what a VT is but-"

"TV. Wrestling. Hulk Hogan," Harry declares proudly while hauling Ron down the corridor.

*&*

"You're going to love it," Dudley beams as he shoves yet another VHS tape into the machine and sets everything up again, "We will need to have you back in the Summer. Mum will have the Royal Rumble and Wrestlemania taped by then. Maybe Summerslam weekend so we can watch that live. We will be twelve by then. Recon she will let us, Harry? If we take a nap beforehand I think we will make it till four am."

"Dudley if you let us get a word in edgeways I'd tell you I've spent the afternoon getting Ron informed you nitwit! I got him through some old tapes. We waited on you for Survivor Series. Not that you deserve it you git!"  
"Oi!" Dudley snarls as he throws a plastic case at Harry's head and before long they are brawling on the carpet to Ron's delight. This he _does_ recognise in full. Brotherly love.

"Come on you two! I want to see who wins!"

*&*

The next day is far less simple and that does not take long to become obvious. Not at all.

"It is simple, Harry! Take your friend to the shops, purchase what seems relevant to him and I will do the rest!"

"But Aunt Petunia, it is three days before Christmas! The shops will be bedlam and Ron has never been in one before!"

On a deeper level Petunia is aware of this but the idea that she has to make her world's Christmas appear better than her own parent’s attempt can't leave her. _James_ had been suitably unimpressed. She is determined that Ronald will be blown away.

"I understand but....I am sure you will do fine.”

Harry groans and Dudley makes that sound in his throat that means he enjoys seeing his younger cousin suffer. He is less enthused when he is informed that he is also going on the shopping trip and as such is meant to help Ron adjust.

He feels as hopeless as Harry when they are still in the kitchen nearly half an hour later and a meat has yet to be agreed on. 

"Turkey? Never had that."

"Well, they are really an American import. We used to have goose and duck and such but it tends to be turkey these days or a roast dinner."

"Or both if you fancy that," Vernon adds in from behind his newspaper.

"We're not having two, Vernon so get that thought out of your head. Good grief how would we get it all in?" 

"Mum usually makes pigeon and if ...well if we can afford it we try for hog for the whole season but that has not been so easy to budget for once so many of us were at school and stuff,” comments Ron eagerly at first and then ashamed at the end. 

Harry hates it. 

Petunia feels her heart shatter. Molly Weasley has clearly looked at her finances and found it easier to have as many of her children as possible eat at Hogwarts as it costs her no extra on the day. Yet from Ron's stories clearly, she desires her children to be home. Hogwarts is a gift of an education but difficult to achieve. From what she has learned from the books she purchased in Diagon Alley it seems that the Lord of their House may have paid for the education of the Heir, William and perhaps and Heir to Molly's own house would have had their fees paid but the rest falls on one wage. Five children to put through private education. She shudders at the thought and without another thought tugs her apron off and scurries upstairs.

She goes to her sock drawer and pulls her emergency tenner out before dashing back downstairs and giving it to Dudley along with the originally planned funds, “We will have multiple meats this year. Get a gammon, a stuffed turkey crown and a piece of silverside at the least. I can cook over several days and reheat. And make sure you get decent baking apples for my sauce.”  
Ronald will have it all on her watch.


End file.
